


I smile because I won't do

by SluttyMcMuffin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin
Summary: Ereri Stoner au!Levi is Eren's (much older) plug and they have a payment deal as Levi can't expect a fifteen year old to actually PAY him. They're both lonely and like smoking, so it works. It works, it does, there's nothing more to it.Nothing at all...
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I smile because I won't do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wormlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormlover/gifts).



> There's nothing directly NSFW about the fic, but there is allusions to it and both of them acknowledge the inappropriate state of the relationship!  
> These bitches gay.  
> Good for them <3  
> Written as a gift for my friend Fre! ILY boo

Sweet tasting smoke curled from thin lips and Eren couldn't pull his eyes away, heavy lidded as they were.  
Levi's room was one of Erens' favourite places, not that he'd ever dare tell the man. It wasn't cluttered or filthy, not like the rooms of boys Erens' age, boys who dragged Eren over to play video games and shout obscenities at people over a shitty microphone while the brunette pretended to be anywhere else. Boys who treated Eren like a "bro" even after he'd seen them stare at him in the showers after gym class.

Levi's room was nothing like theirs, it was messy and lived in but far from dirty. A pile of clothes in the hamper, overflowing, half burnt candles shoved onto the rickety beside table and window sill, ashtrays littering the desk and floor by the bed.  
Levi had bedsheets and an expensive looking computer he played music from while they smoked, his room smelled like weed and laundry detergent and eucalyptus air freshener.  
-and he never pretended Eren was just some "bro". No, the older boy stared at Eren without any shyness or hesitation, he never looked choked when the teen leaned against him or kissed him.  
Levi was different.

So, Eren stared too.

His dealer wasn't typical, or at least Eren assumed he wasn't. Levi was a 5'3, well fit man that was studying to be in law and worked fulltime at a tea shop his uncles ran. The only thing that may make sense is his tattoos and typically bad attitude, he even dressed respectable. It had amused Eren at first, now it just felt weird, he was too used to seeing Levi ruffled and comfortable in his own home.

Not typical at all, Levi forced him to smoke at the Ackermann house as opposed to dealing out the flower and then going their seperate ways. It was probably because of their...payment plan, but it made the young man feel special regardless.   
With Eren, he made the teen come over and avoid his little sister, locked them up in his room, and turned music on, low.

Levi wasn't loud when he got head, but he was audibly appreciative. Groans and sighs, mumbled "Fuck, god, like that." That set Erens blood on fire. So, music was necessary even if it wasn't just for the vibe.  
It was a good exchange, weed for a blowjob, and it suited them both well.  
Levi was often busy and grouchy on a good day, he'd never had a date, let alone a lover. Eren was a hormonal teenager surrounded by idiots with grabby hands and horrible hygiene, in desperate need of a stable dope dealer. It worked, it made sense.

It made sense that watching the smoke drip down and out of his friends mouth made his own water. Laying upside down on the bed, his head hanging off the side and watching the small man with intent sea green eyes.  
The hypnotic back and forth of Levi's desk chair swivelling soothed as much as the music filling their silence.  
He was being watched too, he could feel the weight of narrow eyes on him. Mostly his body, but he really didn't mind. In fact, it made Eren have to swallow around the swell of saliva in his mouth to avoid choking.  
They'd never done more beyond their agreement then kiss a few times before Levi grabbed Erens hair and shoved the teens face into his lap, impatient and impersonal kisses that Eren knew Levi only did for his benefit, but he loved them anyway.  
But at the moment, all the boy could think of was his friends mouth, his lips and tongue.

"Hey, sit up, I'm not carrying you out of here if you make yourself green."

Was it normal to get horny over a voice? Especially when they said something so unsexy.  
*Carry me, you know you can.* 

Eren sat up, coughing a bit when the speed of it made him choke. He heard clothes rustle and a muted laugh before the bed dipped beside him.

"You good?"  
"Yeah, fuck, sorry."

The older man snorted, taking a pull from the joint he'd rolled for them earlier. He didn't always smoke with Eren but the times he did were always fun, for the teen at least.  
Levi got relaxed and flirty, that held over apparently as the man wrapped a strong arm around Erens' waist to help him shimmy onto the bed better. Obviously using it as a guise to pull Eren nearly into his lap.  
His very welcoming, flannel covered lap.  
Tan arms draped over broad shoulders once Levi had pulled him close enough and once again Eren was reminded of how well Levi looked after his body because he was *solid* under the boys hands.

"Calm down, jesus. Now, are you sure you're alright? You fucking zoned out for a while." He sounded even better up close, looked better too, Erens eyes fell to Levi's mouth again.

"Mm, yeah. Im cool, I'm just...fucking cooked, right now."

"I can tell, you fucking perv." Another snort, it was gross on anyone else but adorable on the man. It was a noise, Eren had come to realize, Levi used to broadcast that he was joking, emoting wasn't easy for him.

"You love it, why else would I be here." He teased back, still staring openly at Levi's lips.

"Wow, way to make ME sound like the pervert."  
"Aren't you?"

Levi rolled his eyes but it went unnoticed by the high teenager.  
The arm around him tightened again and suddenly they were a breath away from one another.

"Hey, Eren, wanna try something fun?"

The boy hummed an affirmative, trusting Levi blindly to make good on the promise of fun. He watched him take another drag and set the joint in the ashtray beside the bed before his face was being seized by small but sure hands and he was pulled forward until their lips were brushing. Thick smoke pushed into his mouth, flowing and filling the space until he got the idea and inhaled deeply.  
A low, pleased sound came from his friend, one of his pale hands sinking into Erens' hair at the back of his head.  
He held the smoke for a moment before letting it eek out of the side of his mouth only having a split moment to breathe freely before he was dragged into a kiss, a questing tongue replacing the smoke on Erens' pallet.

Electricity prickled along his spine, his arms falling to coil around Levi's ribs and pull himself fully into the older males lap. He was met with another groan of appreciation when his ass met Levi's barely hard dick through their pants, his own groan mirrored his friends when Levi's hand tightened in his hair. He'd gotten Levi off almost the moment they'd been alone together, he knew the man well enough to know he had no intention of going again just yet, still the feeling made Erens' face heat.  
His tongue twisted with Erens' languidly, roaming and memorizing the feeling of the teens teeth and lips.

By the time Levi had mercy on him and pulled away, Erens' own jeans were tented and his face was flushed, eyes hazy with something more then weed.  
A quiet laugh came from one of them and one look at Levi's blush and spit soaked lips made Eren lunge forward for another.  
He was pleasantly shocked when the man let him, pulled him even closer and caught on his lower back to pull their hips together. Eren moaned without shame, only letting Levi cool the kiss into something slow and gentle because it felt twice as good.  
It was dizzying, how Levi turned the kiss to smoothly into something so.. affectionate, Eren hesitated to say affection, but that's what it was. What it had to be, with Levi's soft touches and insisted peppering kisses.  
Erens heart fluttered as he melted into the older man.

Levi tilted backward, laying them both out onto his bed, holding Eren against his chest as the kiss turned to pecks and small flicks tongue.  
As it petered off to territory completely foreign to them both, he felt the atmosphere change too. It was dizzying how quick Levi's energy had ramped up only to plummet into...whatever this gentleness was.  
Eren was far from complaining as the knot in his hair loosened into soft, kind scratches on his scalp. The hand on his back sliding up to pet circles there as kiss after kiss landed.  
Erens' hand pressed against Levis' chest, the other holding the mans shoulder, his thumb making similar circles there.  
He felt as on fire as he did completely at peace. This was so new.  
Once again, Erens' heart twisted and he pushed as close to Levi as he could.  
*Fuck...*

Levis' body was tingling from the mix of rushing blood and dope, the warmth of Eren on top of him- all over him. He was getting to be too fond of this boy, too attached and he was letting Eren get attached in turn.  
He shouldn't. It won't work. Levi is a whole adult, a lonely adult using a teenager for company and sex. He was as scummy as they come, yet Eren sought after him like a flower in the sun, like he'd only bloom under Levi's attention.  
It was flattering, it was *devastating*.  
Everything about the younger man made Levi's chest seize and his blood run hot. Disgusting, Eren was barely 15 and had no right being so compelling, but here they both were.  
Tangled around one another in Levi's bed, in the home he shares with his sister who's the same age as the boy he's been all but fucking for the last six months; holding eachother like they're in love.  
His brain railed against the thought but the way his chest ached at the mere *idea* of Eren and love made the older man quiver with something brand new.  
They're not in love.  
Are they...?


End file.
